


All's Fair in Love and War

by roseangel013



Series: Ours [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, who loves Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from vampygurl402: How about Tim and Damian are competing for Rose's attention without her even noticing so they conspire to show her which ends up in a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I bumped up Damian’s age in this story to about 15 or 16 in order for it to work out better for all parties involved, hence the underage warning. If you ever have a problem figuring out his age, just know that in my head Rose is 2 years older than him, so she is 17 or 18 here. Damian will most likely vary in age in this series due to the fact that a 10 year old having a relationship with someone older than 18 might turn some heads. Though if I do make him that young, which I might, I’ll let you know.

It has been a really challenging couple weeks for Rose. With all the deadlines at W.E and then patrol in both Gotham and Metropolis because Kon and Dick, and Kal and Bruce are on off world missions with their respective teams, she is exhausted.

She is known to be able to accomplish some of the most complex of  task. She went undercover at Lexcorp and found out about the kryptonite weapons he planned on selling to the government. She even pulled one over on Ra’s al Ghul , but she didn’t do it all in the same month, let alone the same week. She might be Supergirl, but even Supergirl has her limits.

She is so tired and ready to go back to her apartment and get into her bed, but she still has patrol to do. Because it is just her, Tim, and Damian, they have to take different sections of the city.

Robin has stopped a home invasion and two petty robberies and Red Robin has fought and captured Two Face, returning him back to his home sweet home at Arkham Asylum. Rose isn’t too excited about that one. They are suppose to call each other when something big is up, but he kept it to himself.

Well, actually he just kept the information from her.

The only reason she found out when she did is because Tim and Damian were having a conversation on what was the best way to handle him.

She can’t hold it against him though because Robin was there to help out, which is a bit odd for the duo. Last time Rose checked, Tim and Damian hated each other. One always at the other’s throat. Sometimes literally. Though lately they have been working quite well together. Maybe they are finally realizing how dumb their fights really were and are moving past it.

* * *

 

When Rose wakes up, she feels refreshed and only slightly groggy. Last night had to have been like one of the best nights of sleep in her life. Uninterrupted, blissful sleep. Not a desk in front of a computer or stack of papers in front of her. As a matter of fact, there isn’t even a desk in front of her.

Rose opens her her eyes and is greeted with the sight of her apartment bedroom in downtown Gotham. She doesn’t know how she got here because the last thing she remembers is finishing up a client’s file and resting her head on her desk to rest her eyes for a second.

Now she’s on her memory foam, Tempurpedic mattress, clad in only her navy blue tank top and matching boyshorts.

She wants to believe she was just having a memory lapse due to exhaustion of not sleep more than 8 hours in the past two weeks, but this isn’t the first time something like this has happened.

A few days ago she was out on her prefered resting rooftop and found a cup of hot coco waiting for her. And it wasn’t just hot, but steaming the way she likes, made the way she likes with a hint pure vanilla, extra whipped cream, and cinnamon on top. And over the course of the last two weeks, she hasn't seen as much action as Robin or Red Robin. Everytime she hears something and goes to check it out, someone has already taken care of it.

Anyone else in her situation would just accept the fact that they most likely have a superhero admirer and not ask questions, but Rose has always been the type to have to know what is going on. She has never liked being kept in the dark, and she has been patient, seeing as though she has been letting this go on for weeks and not try and find whoever this is.

She really hopes it’s a hero, because she has had villains as admirers, some more wealthy than others, but she knows how relationships like that end. And she is so not in the mood to have the entire superhero community on her back about one bad call.

She will have to talk to Tim. He or Barbara would be the ones to know who has been in and out of the city lately.

* * *

 

“Really? Not even Roy or Jason?” Phoenix asks though her comm as she sits on her prime resting rooftop after having stopped three attempted robberies and one attempted rape (she beat the shit out of that guy), her mask temporarily discarded on the ledge next to her. She decided it would be a good time to call Oracle and ask about any superhero visitors to Gotham in the past couple weeks. Any who came would have let at least one of the Bats know, but apparently neither Tim nor Babs knew or saw anyone. Even Jason hasn’t been seen in a while, but that’s not really out of the norm.

“No Angel, but having a super stalker sounds kinda fun. Do you have any idea who it might be?” Babs is quick to make the change from Oracle to Barbara Gordon when she found out Rose’s situation.

“If I knew, do you really think I would be asking you if you had seen anyone come around recently?” The brunette let out a sigh of exhaustion. “It’s driving me crazy trying to find out.”

“Ever figure it might be one of the Batboys?” Her voice is jokingly accusing, but Rose knows might think it’s one of them.

“No way. Tim seems to caught out with everything else going on lately. I doubt Damian likes me that much. Dick has been gone longer than this has been going on. And Jason…” Jason hasn’t been around in a while. He disappeared around when all of this started actually.

“Jason… what?”

“There’s no way. Jason has been trying to get in Dick’s pants for as long as I can remember. Why would he all of a sudden have a thing for m-”

Rustling from her right, draws Phoenix's attention.

“O, I have to go.” She clicks off the comm and turns back towards where the noise seems to have been coming from. She can vaguely make out a massive figure in the shadows against the walls of the rooftop. “Step into the light so I  can see your face.”

At first the figure moves in on itself to look smaller and stills, before it seems to separate into what is really two figures, one shorter than the other, but not by much.

“Who are you?” she asks when the figures still don’t move away from the wall.

Silence follows and Rose is about to demand that these two answer her when a familiar voice answers before she can. “You know who we are, Beloved.” The two finally take a step into the light and low and behold Red Robin and Robin, masks off as Tim Drake and Damian Wayne, stand before her with, what Rose believes to be, nervous looks. Though Damian looks a little more on the angry/annoyed side. “Todd does not have the style or charisma adequate for being with, let alone in the presence of, someone as beautiful and perfect as yourself.”

Rose is slightly taken aback by Damian’s choice of words. That might actually be the sweetest thing she has ever heard him say. And to have him say it to her is all the more shocking.

“And to answer the question that has been baffling you for the past few days, we have been the ones doing discreet things for you. Though seeing how observant you are, discreet might not be the best word to use.” Tim chuckles softly to himself.

Rose opens and closes her mouth, staring from dark blue to lazarus green, trying to figure out what she really wants to say. “Was it a joke?”

The boys look at each other for a second before looking back at the brunette. “Was what a joke?” Tim tries to take her hand, but Rose flinches back from him.

“All of it!” Rose hisses through clenched teeth. “Do things for me and stress me out, knowing that I was going to look for whoever was doing this.” She is trembling in her spot with anger and betrayal. “I would expect something like this from Dick or Jason,” tears stream down her face. “but not you two.”

Rose is about to turn to leave, when two warm hands cradle either cheek and a pair of lips touches hers in the sweetest, softest kiss she has ever had. She is froze in shock for a moment before the other, Damian, pulls away.

“The two of us were actually fighting over your affection for the longest time, but you didn’t seem to notice.” Tim says as Damian moves to stand behind the brunette and Tim takes his place, placing a light kiss to her lips before continuing. “So we decided to put aside our differences in order to win your heart. We actually learn that we work better as a team.” The two make eye contact over Rose’s head and the girl swears she sees a hint of something more behind his words. Something that makes her smile.

Tim seems to notice the facial change because he looks down and smiles back at her.

“There’s that smile we have been waiting to see.” Tim leans down again and places a more firm kiss to her lips and she moans when she feels Damian trail kisses up the side of her neck.

“What do you say, Rosalie?” Damian asks into the skin of her neck.

Tim moves from her lips to the opposite side of her neck as Damian. “Be ours?”

Rose moans lightly, never in a million years expecting these two people to go from hating each other to death to putting their differences aside in order to be with her. Why the hell wouldn’t she say anything but, “yes.”

* * *

 

When the everyone finally comes home, they came home to the sight of the new trio sleeping peacefully on the couch, Damian and Tim holding Rose between them in the most possessive yet comfortable, for the brunette, embrace.

“Don’t they hate each other?” Alfred comes in at the sound of additional voices to the previously quite manor and ushers everyone out, Dick, Jason, and Kon all trying to get another look at the odd trio, who is obvious to the world beyond the ones nearest to them.

 


End file.
